Provide services for a two-part screening procedure for detecting diabetogenic viruses. An estimated forty candidate diabetogenic viruses (provided by the Government) will be screened for their capacity to alter glucose homeostasis by infecting pancreatic islet cells of mice and rats. Results will be tabulated on data sheets and provided to the Government.